Bleach Discovers the Land of Warriors
by JCWarriorCats
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, and Hitsugaya have been injured and Rukia and Matsumoto must take care of them. But everyone's powers are drained and they have been stranded in the Warriors' forest. What impact will this have on the Cat Clans? * PLZ R&R *
1. Thunderclan

"What can you hear?" Lionblaze asked his apprentice, Dawnpaw.

"Well… uh…" she listened intently then stiffend. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Lionblaze pressed.

"Twolegs!" she yowled, bolting towards the noise. "Their getting into our herbs!" Lionblaze raced after her.

The two cats ran into two patrols on the way. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing? Watch where your paws are set!" Dustpelt hissed at Dovepaw as she barreled into him.

"Sorry! Twolegs… their stealing our herbs!" Dovepaw panted, running off again.

"What? Thunderclan follow her!" Dustpelt ordered, being head of the big patrol. Sandstorm's patrol soon joined them.

Dovepaw stopped at the egde of a clearing. "There." she hissed in Lionblaze's ear. The orange tabby's fur began to rise with his hackles, anger pulsing from him.

In the clearing were three injured twolegs. One with spiky orange hair, one with red hair that was in a ponytail, and the last a childish white haired one. All three were bleeding men but two woman remained, hussling around, gathering herbs.

"Are you sure you can't do the kidou Rangiku-san?" a black haired girl pestered, kneeling beside the orange haired man. The orange haired woman known as Rangiku sighed.

"I wish I could Kuchiki-san but it seems my powers are too weak. Yours were completely wiped out if I'm correct." Rangiku Matsumoto answered guiltily. Kuchiki Rukia looked very worried as she removed a strand of hair from the man's face.

"Well then I guess we need to hurry. Even the Captain was injured badly in this fight. That-" she cut herself off as she spotted the many cat eyes watching them. "Rangiku-san… look!" she whispered, tugging on the lieutenant's sleeve. Rangiku followed her gaze.

Little did they know, the cats had already mustered up a plan. Lionblaze had already led a patrol consisting of Foxleap, Cinderheart, and Sandstorm into the trees above the Soul Reapers' heads. Dustpelt, Ivypaw, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool were the ones that had been spotted. For they were the distraction. Dovepaw though was busy sneaking around to grab the already picked herbs, unguarded and ready to be taken. These were the only good herbs in the area.

"Now!" Dustpelt cried, flinging himself out of the cover of the trees. His patrol followed him as they raced and danced around for Rukia and Matsumoto. Rukia was watching Ivypaw in particular though. Suddenly she looked chibi like as her eyes shined.

"She looks like Chappy-chan in cat form!" she squealed, racing after the little apprentice. Ivypaw's eyes grew big as she meowed in distress. Matsumoto sweat dropped as she watched her comrade. Dustpelt kept an eye on her, making sure Rukia didn't get too close.

Dovepaw by now had gotten to the log where the herbs were. She began to stuff them in her mouth in order to get them all. She was careful not to swallow any though. Matsumoto turned and saw her.

"Hey! Put those back! We need those!" she gasped, chasing Dovepaw.

"Lionblaze!" Dovepaw screeched as Matsumoto caught her. She twisted and tried to wiggle out of the woman's grasp.

"Come on!" Lionblaze thrusted himself from his branch, landing straight on Matsumoto's head. Matsumoto screamed, dropping the she-cat and tried to yank off Lionblaze.

"Rabies! Rabies! They have rabies!" she accused, running around while trying to get the cat off. Lionblazee yelled along with her, frightened out of his skin. His fur was poofed out and his claws were digging in. "Stop messing up my hair!"

"Rangiku-san! Stop being mean to the poor kitty!" Rukia squealed, running over. Ivypaw was tucked firmly in her arm. The poor she-cat was too paralyzed with fear and surprise to do anything.

"Me be mean to it? Are you kidding me? Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Matsumotot was having a freaking spazz out and flipping out major. Rukia flung Ivypaw over her shoulder and grabbed Lionblaze by the stomach and supported him as she lifted him off. She held him by the scruff as she inspected him.

"He doesn't have rabies." she observed.

"How do you even know it's a he?" Matsumoto asked, trying to fix her hair. Rukia showed her how she knew, looking irritated.

"Anyway, I think these cats have a home nearby is why this is happening." Rukia thought out loud, looking at the hissing and spitting cats.

"What? You think there is a leader and then a deputy for a group of wild cats who guard their territory from other wild cats. Supposing they are warriors or something?" Matsumoto retorted, not realizing how right she was.

"Maybe. Its possible." Rukai defended. "We should probably leave them be now though. Or they might just rip our ears off and then who would take care of Ichigo-kun, Abarai-kun, and Hitsugaya Taichou?" Rukia gently placed down both cats who scampered away as fast as they could. The rest of the cats followed them. "There! Everythings ok again see?"

"No… now we don't have any herbs to treat them with." Matsumoto pointed out. Rukia slumped over as if defeated.

"Greeaaat.. I forgot they took the herbs." she groaned.

"Now what?" Matsumoto looked at Rukia inquiringly.

"I'm calling Inoue-san… Maybe she can find her way out here." Rukia flipped open her cell phone.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Matsumotot questioned.

"It didn't come to me till just now." Rukia confessed.

"Can you guys be any more loud?" Ichigo grumbled, opening his eyes into slits.

"Really your waking everyone up." Renji joined in.

"You guys are being both lazy and injured patients so quiet yourselves and rest." Matsumoto advised.

"Matsumoto… how can we rest with you yelling and screaming." Hitsugaya sat up slowly, vein pulsing.

"Oh Captain, your awake…" Matsumoto laughed nervously.

"Of course I'm awake. Now get Inoue." Hitsugaya snapped.

*Back at Thunderclan Camp*

"Dovepaw I really didn't need so much." Jayfeather stared at the huge pile of herbs, feeling through them. He was counting them by touch.

"Well it was kind of a need to get situation." Dovepaw smiled half heartedly.

"Ain't that the truth." Lionblaze was trying to get the twoleg stench off him.

"What happened here?" Firestar looked at the group who were all out of breath.

"Oh just a little gathering." Sandstorm lied. Though it wasn't entirely….


	2. Windclan

"This is too out in the open. If we aren't careful they'll find us again and then we'll really be in trouble." Ichigo look across the moore that Rukia and Matsumoto had decided to move them to. They figured staying near those cats was a bad idea. Rukia was helping carry Ichigo while Renji was leaning on Matsumoto. Hitsugaya limped on his own, saving his pride.

"But if Orihime is coming she needs a way to easily find us. Out in the open is our best solution right now." Rukia pointed out, setting him down on the hill so they could rest again.

"We don't have any more resources though to help with the pain unfortunately." Matsumoto apologized, setting down Renji. Hitsugaya half fell half sat on the grass seeing as they could finally take a break.

"I just hope no more cats find their way here. That was insane." Rukia laughed, remembering the scenario with the Thunderclan cats.

"Oh please, I am still against that notion that there were any cats at all. You two are just loopy from a head injury." Ichigo scoffed. The three injured men laid back down to go back to sleep.

Little did they realize they were still in enemy territory, just feline enemy territory. You'd figure with such open space they would have seen the sleek bodies shuffling through the grass, eyeing them suspiciously.

"What do you make of it Crowfeather?" a she-cat whispered to the black tom beside her.

"Twolegs. Definitely." He observed.

"Duh Captain Obvious, she meant what do you think their doing here." A disrespectful younger tom snidely told Crowfeather.

"Mind yourself Breezepelt." Crowfeather hissed crossly. "I was getting to that. I smell blood. They must be injured." He made his analysis after scenting the air.

"Did they hurt each other? Are they dead?" the she-cat bristled at the thought of a twoleg carcass on their beautiful land.

"I don't think so Heathertail." Crowfeather edged a bit closer. "They don't look like enemies either. They look like… their helping each other."

"What? Does that mean they're a clan?" Heathertail's eyes grew huge at the thought. A human clan moving into their territory? The nerve!

"Not if we can help it." Breezepelt rumbled, edging forward a bit, tail flicking irritably.

"Don't be a mousebrain. Lets tell Onestar before we get too- Breezepelt!" Crowfeather tried to order his son but Breezepelt was already on the move. He and Heathertail exchanged anxious glanced and started after the unruly tom. Was he really planning to take on the twolegs when they were so much bigger and outnumbered them?

"Hey! You no good piece of foxdungs!" Breezepelt yowled up at the nearest one, the smallest one with a black coat. "Who do you think you are?"

"Hey Rangiku-san… did you hear something? Rukia blinked several times. She could have sworn she heard meowing… was she that paranoid about those cats? They were after all, only cats.

"No I-" she stopped as she heard a meow. "Wait. I heard it!" she looked around frantically. Rukia looked behind her and saw a spitting black cat. She raised an eyebrow.

"Theres cats all over this place." She croached down and inspected the tom as he bravely got closer and closer, fur fluffed out in a aggressive manner."And they all are acting strangely. Maybe it's the water." Rukia cocked her head to the side as the cat kept yowling angrily, tail lashing. She looked over the male's shoulder and saw two other cats coming.

"Or they have rabies!" Rangiku persisted, looking frightfully at the cat. "Don't touch them!"

"Please, theres no foam. They don't have rabies. Actually, they look very healthy." Rukia reached out a hand and cooed softly to the angry cat. The cat swatted at her hand, rejecting her kind gesture, claws out and all.

The two other cats flanked the first one, fur also bristling but they didn't seem as mad as the first. They actually seemed afraid, especially the female. Rukia edged a bit towards them, keeping her croached position and stretched out her hand again, ignoring the first one this time and focusing on the girl.

"Hey there pretty girl, its ok." Rukia told the cat gently, smiling and keeping a calm prescence. The second male shied away from her hand and she kept an eye on the first to make sure he didn't try to bite her.

Heathertail looked inquiringly at Crowfeather. "Hey Crowfeather, I know this sounds crazy, but instead of fighting them, why don't we show them why they need to leave?" Heathertail suggested. Something about the black coated twoleg made her feel less afraid and more trusting. Maybe it was the way she babbled to her. It wasn't hostile, it was understanding.

"Are you mad? You're such a softy! Theres no way-"

"I think shes right. At least the one whos trying to communicate. We can show it." Crowfeather interrupted his son. Breezepelt looked astonished.

"You both have bees in your brains!" he protested. Heathertail smiled at Crowfeather and shyly headed towards the outstretched, naked paw. She sniffed it precautious then rubbed her head against it, purring as the twoleg rubbed her head gently in return.

"Kuchiki-san! You'll get rabies!" cried Rangiku, disgusted by the wild cats. Crowfeather eyed her with a sharp look. He had the strange feeling the long haired twoleg was insulting them.

"This way twoleg! This way!" Heatehrtail mewed, going on her hind legs then jumping towards the camp. She bounced high enough to indicate somewhat to Rukia to follow.

"I think… they want me to follow them." Rukia decided, getting the message.

"Don't be dumb Kuchiki-san. They're just dumb little animals." Rangiku sniffed crudely.

"Its no use Heathertail, they're too dumb to figure it out." Breeepelt snickered at his clan mates failure. Crowfeather angrily glared at him.

"Well maybe if you helped!" he snapped.

"Your plan not mine." Breezepelt shrugged. Crowfeather joined Heathertail in the signals. Finally Rukia stood up and walked towards them. Crowfeather gave a sigh of relief and headed towards camp again. Hopefully Onestar wouldn't claw his ears off.

"I'll be back Rangiku-san!" Rukia called over her shoulder as she trotted after the cats. This must be important. The cats lead her to a place that amazed her beyond her imagination. It was a camp, for cats! There was mothers, kittens, males, females, every one of them was doing something that seemed unanimal like. Most went on without noticing her but soon all the eyes were on her and she stared with glee at this wonder.

"Meow." She looked down at the female. She smiled.

"I get it. Its your family. We'll leave and not bother you anymore." She promised. She gave one last pat to the female's head and turned back. How was she going to explain they had to move again? They didn't believe the first cat story. How would they believe the this one?

Meanwhile in the woody pines of the forest, two figures appeared. One was heavily bleeding and the other utterly emotionless.

"I'm going to kill those stupid soul reapers." The injured one growled.

"If you weren't such trash, you wouldn't have gotten so beaten up in the first place." The other one commented, rolling his eyes at the fuming man.

"Yeah well if you're so great, how could you let a little boy seal you're spiritual powers?" the man retorted, sitting down and rubbing back his blood stained blue hair.

"Its only temporary and I still didn't get a scratch." The other responded calmly. The blue haired guy laughed.

"Yeah well, I can sence them. They're around here somewhere and when I find them, there will be blood to pay."

To Be Continued…


End file.
